A Fresh New Start In A New World
by Inuyasha'sOneAndOnlyGirl
Summary: Kagome Inuyasha and gang have finally finished the battle with Naraku, later Kagome goes to Kaleido Stag find out why read and review, M to be safe. Co writing with darkiceone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a year since the death of the child that had clung to him and although he never showed it, he still weighed heavenly on his heart. Even as he fought alongside his brother, even when the miko that stayed by his brothers side had tried to help him forget the pain, he wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard that had stolen the only thing that had ever warmed his heart. As he stood alongside his brother, the two faced that evil hanyou while the miko began to take aim. They had talked it over and had already planned their final attack. With the demon slayer and monk out of the way Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome unleashed their attacks all at the same time and ended the evil demons life. He had finally avenged the girl's death but nothing helped...he would find her reincarnation and he would mark her as his as he would have been when she would have come of age.

After watching the lord of the west take his leave, Kagome walked over to the now completed, yet still tainted, shikon no tama and picked it up as she whispered, "It's over, it's finally over."

"Feh, we need to get out of here." Inuyasha growled out as he struggled to get to Kagome's side.

"Sango, Miroku...are you guys alright to travel?" Kagome called out as she met Inuyasha half way and helped him walk straight.

"We're fine Kagome-Chan" Sango answered as she helped a shocked Miroku up and to his feet.

Once they were altogether the group made their way back to the village never knowing of the unexpected visitor that awaited them. Since Inuyasha was injured and since Kagome wanted to tend to his wounds, before they reached Kaede's village. She knew that evil demons would be after the jewel but it didn't matter, to keep the man she loved safe, and to keep her friends safe, she was use her now fully mastered miko powers to protect them all. It had been thanks to her combined efforts with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha that her arrow and miko powers had been able to purify Naraku before he could completely regenerate once again.

Once they had reached the small hut that they had used in the past to rest, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Alright, let me see your wounds."

"Feh, I'm not like you weak humans…I'm fine." Inuyasha growled out as he turned away from her while leaning against the far wall of the hut.

"Inuyasha I know you're not weak, I just want to make sure you're alright…please." Kagome whispered.

"I'm fine wench…let's just get back to Kaede's!" Inuyasha growled out. A part of him didn't like the fact that Kagome had to have been so close to the battle while another part of him was proud of her. During the battle Naraku had been able to not only hurt her but Sango as well and she had been able to heal the two of them within minutes. Knowing that she could do such things only made him feel as if she no longer needed him.

"Uh…I don't need this." Kagome stated as she placed on hand on his shoulder and allowed her miko powers to flow onto the hanyou so that she could quickly heal him. Once she had finished, she turned her back to him and said, "I'll just check on Sango and Miroku and then we can leave like you want to," in a cold and hurt voice.

'_Damn it…there I go putting my foot in my mouth again.' _Inuyasha thought as he nodded his head and stood up straight.

Once Kagome had been able to check on her friends and make sure that they were alright, Kagome had checked on Kirara and healed her of her wounds before the group set off again. They had the jewel, she had no idea why he was in such a big rush to get back when they could take their time and rest after their big battle. It was what they usually did whenever they had a big fight with a very strong opponent. _'Um…I wonder why he is in a hurry to get back…I wonder if I should be worried.' _Kagome thought as she walked out of the house only to walk into Sango.

"Kagome-Chan…are you alright?" Sango asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine…just thinking." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Well, are you girls ready to go?" Miroku asked as he walked over to them with Kirara at his side.

"Yeah, we're ready." Kagome answered before Sango could question her on anything else.

"Feh about time wench, let's get going." Inuyasha growled as he offered her his back.

Having had enough, Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku as she ignored Inuyasha's offered back and asked, "I'm sorry but would be alright if I rode with you Sango?"

"Oi, the hell is your problem wench?" Inuyasha growled out as he stood up straight to face the angry miko.

Having had enough of the hanyou, Kagome turned around and yelled out, "You're my problem! I haven't done anything to you that would give you the right to treat me like this at all! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Wow." Miroku whispered.

"Just who the hell do you think you are…" Inuyasha began to say only to stop as he was slammed into the ground.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" Kagome roared as she got on Kirara with Sango.

"That looks like it hurt a lot." Miroku told the hanyou as he watched the girls go up ahead.

"Feh…wench is going to regret that." Inuyasha growled as he struggled to stand up.

"I hate to say it but you deserve it, Lady Kagome has done nothing to you for you to be treating her this way." Miroku pointed.

"Just hurry up before the girls get there before we do." Inuyasha growled out as he began to stretch his back so that it wouldn't hurt so much anymore or while he ran.

"Uh…I have a bad feeling about this." Miroku mumbled to himself.

It hadn't taken the guys long to catch up to the girls. Every time Inuyasha would get to close to Kagome she would use her miko energy to put pressure on the necklace so that it felt heavier to him. This why he would stay away from her until she cooled down and she wouldn't have to say the 'S' word on him again. She really hated doing it but sometimes she just couldn't control her anger. Just as they had reached the path to the village, Kagome had asked Sango to let her off since she wanted to walk the rest of the way there. Since Kirara needed a break, Sango agreed and the two girls got off of Kirara.

"Do you want me to hold her for a while?" Kagome offered her best friend as she began to walk ahead.

"No, I think she's fine on my shoulder. But thank you for offering Kagome." Sango answered with a smile on her face.

"Is there a problem?" Miroku asked in a worried voice once he caught up to the girls.

"No, Kirara just needs a break and I felt like walking." Kagome answered as she took in a deep breath and turned away from Inuyasha.

"Oi, come on wen…Kagome…I'm sorry ok." Inuyasha growled out.

"Like I care…you're just going to be mean to me all over again in a few hours." Kagome hissed out. God how she loved him but sometimes, very rarely in fact, she would hate him for the way he would treat her.

"I didn't mean to be that way…I just wanted to get you guys here so that you could rest." Inuyasha growled as he looked away to hide his growing blush.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha with narrowed eyes and couldn't help but ask, "Really?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha growled as he turned to lock his emotion filled eyes with her. He knew he cared for her dearly, but he just never could figure it out that he loved her more than he had ever or could ever love Kikiyo.

"Alright, well lets go and ask Kaede what she thinks we should do with the jewel." Kagome stated with a smile on her face as she took hold of Inuyasha's hand and led him into the village. When he had taken her hand into his as well, Kagome couldn't help but smile.

Once the hanyou and the miko were out of hearing range, Sango turned to Miroku and said, "I have a feeling that this is not going to end well."

"As do I, I suggest we catch up to them." Miroku replied as he and his fiance ran ahead so that they could go ahead and catch up to the two.

After catching up to Kagome and Inuyasha the four walked into the hut only to freeze at what they saw. As soon as Kikiyo had come into view with Kaede in the hut, Inuyasha had quickly pulled his hand out of Kagome while pushing her a bit more away from him. Sango and Miroku knew what that had done to their friend but there was nothing that could be done, Kagome tried to hide the hurt from her eyes but the only one that could see it would be the old miko that had trained her and her friends.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome smiled and said, "I'm going to go and take a dip in the hot springs."

Not wanting to leave her friend alone, Sango turned to her and said, "I'll go with you."

"Thanks." Kagome whispered before quickly walking out of the hut with the jewel still around her neck.

Once the two were out of the hut and out of hearing range, Miroku turned his anger filled eyes and locked them with the hanyou and undead miko before asking, "So, what brings you here Lady Kikiyo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Previously: Once the two were out of hearing range Miroku turned his anger filled eyes towards Inuyasha, then looked to Kikiyo and asked, "What brings you here lady Kikiyo?"**

"I have come for the shikon jewel and Inuyasha; I plan to take both of them with  
me to the nether world." The dead priestess spoke.

"I'm sorry lady Kikiyo but the jewel is in Kagome's protection, and I must say that she  
doing a fine job at it." Before Miroku could finish explaining the matter Kikiyo interrupted him so that she could make her own statement.

"She is not the jewels protector I am, and Inuyasha promised me to go to hell  
with me are you still planning on going with me?" Kikiyo asked as she looked at the  
hanyou.

Inuyasha turned his golden gaze to Miroku as a way of saying get lost so that he could be able to speak with Kikiyo without having to worry about the monk interrupting them. After meeting his hanyou friend's gaze and after a while of just staring into the hanyou's eyes, Miroku let out a long sigh before he said, "I think I'm going to take my leave this is not a matter that involves me."

"Feh, thanks monk." Inuyasha growled out as he turned to lock eyes with the dead miko that had come to ask for his life.

Meanwhile, Sang and Kagome walked down the path that would lead them to the god tree. Once she was sure that she had given her friend enough time to think, Sango turned to Kagome with worry filled eyes and asked, "Kagome are you alright?" Her friend had not spoken since  
they left Inuyasha at the hut with the dead woman and with the monk that was sure to defend her.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked as Sango's questions brought her out of her thoughts, "oh yeah I'm great nothing to worry about here."

"Kagome please don't lie to me you know I can tell when you're lying." Sango as she got Kagome to stop walking so that the two could face each other.

"I'm sorry Sango it's just I know for sure that he's going to chose her over me and in the end I'll have to go back home." Kagome explained as she tried to keep her tears of hurt and sadness at bay.

"Oh Kags I'm sorry I should have known it was about him, if you'd like I could kick his butt and then you can sit him till he reaches the pits of hell…you'll just have to ask Kikiyo to meet him there so that you could sit him to her.." Sango said with a scary look on her face meaning she was serious.

Upon hearing her best friends words of anger, Kagome started to laugh so hard she had tears running down her face from both anger, hate, pain, hurt and humor. The way that Sango had said it had only made her statement sound as if she was trying to get the young miko to laugh and smile so that she would no longer be so sad. After a while of just watching her best friend laugh at her comment, Sango narrowed her eyes and asked, in a murderously voice, "And what may I ask is so funny?"

"I'm sorry Sango but you should have seen your face," Kagome stated as she began to do a perfect impression of her friends face.

Upon seeing the way Kagome had began to mimic her, Sango then started laughing as well. She had tried to make her friend feel better but in the end she had only made her laugh and lose the sad look in her eye. Thankful that she had been able to do something, Sango pulled Kagome to her and give her a big, strong hug and whispered, "Don't worry Kagome…I promise that everything is going to be alright."

"How…how do you know…I'm going to lose him Sango…I'm going to lose him to the dead corpse that just wants to see him die…I want him to live." Kagome whispered as she held onto Sango as if she were her only life line. She would only allow herself that small moment of bitterness toward the undead miko that threatened to take the man she loved from her side.

"I just know…you're too good of a person to suffer through this Kagome…everything will work out for you…I promise." Sango whispered as she just held the now crying girl in her arms.

'_But it doesn't matter…he's going to go with her…I can't stand living here with you all…not when I have so many memories of him here…I'm so sorry Sango…but I'm going to give the jewel to Inuyasha and leave…it always belonged to him…and its his to do as he wishes…even if he is just going to give it to Kikiyo.' _Kagome wanted to say, she wanted to tell her best friend everything that she thought and felt but she didn't want to hurt her. She knew that if she told her of her plan to leave she would only hurt those that cared for her and for those that didn't want to see her gone.

He sat in the hut in silence with the dead miko at his side. After Miroku had walked out she had made her way and had found a seat right in front of him. While he had been trying to think of a way to tell his dead lover, the lover he no longer cared for, that he was going to chose to live with Kagome, that he no longer wanted to dies since Kagome had proven to him that she would stay by his side and that he now had friends that would help him and need him in time.

But while he had been trying to come up with a perfect way of telling her all of this, Inuyasha had to try to block Kikiyo out as she continued to go on, and on about how they were going to go to hell, how Kikiyo was going to make sure that the jewel was never brought back to this world in another one of her reincarnations, and how she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Finally when he had had enough, and when he had realized there was no easy way to tell the demon miko that had no intention what so ever of going to hell with her, Inuyasha looked up, locked eyes with Kikiyo as she continued to talk and growled out, "Kikiyo…"

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kikiyo answered with a sweet smile on her face. Knowing that her lover would be joining her in hell and knowing that she was about to get her way, Kikiyo began to show a bit more of her hidden motions. She was going to go to hell anyway, so it didn't really matter if everyone began to see her true colors.

"Kikiyo I can't go with you, not when I…when I wanna stay with Kagome. She has my heart now she loves me for me. I'll never stop loving you but now it's more of a brotherly  
love not a lovers love." Inuyasha stated in a calm, serious, and even voice so that there was no way that the undead miko before him could have miss heard.

"Come again?" Kikiyo stated in a calm voice.

"I know you heard me…I don't love you the way I did back when we were turned against each other…I want to stay with Kagome." Inuyasha growled out as he took in a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

After a moment of processing what it was that her past hanyou lover had just told her, Kikiyo face the worried and panicking hanyou with a look of pure outraged. Inuyasha had been expecting this and was not that surprised by the look of pure anger, hate, and outrage that lingered in her eyes. However it had been his cool facade that had made the undead miko lose her calm to the point that she had stood up and slapped him in the face with so much force that it had sent his head back.

As he reached up to rub his sore cheek, Inuyasha realized that she had placed some purifying energy into her hit. As she narrowed her eyes, Kikiyo turned her back to the hanyou and hissed out, "I suggest you think about this tonight and give me your final answer tomorrow Inuyasha…I will only give you until then before I am forced to change your mind."

Before Inuyasha could even ask her what it was that she meant by that, Inuyasha watched as Kikiyo stormed out of the hut with rage and the promise of pain in her eyes. Just as he was about to get up to go for a walk, Inuyasha froze in place as he heard a very happy Shippo ask, "Are you really going to stay here and make Kagome your mate?"

"Feh, I never said mate…but yeah…if she'll still have me I'll make sure to make her happier then she has ever been." Inuyasha promised.

"You should tell her now." Shippo pressed on. "If you don't tell her then she won't be ready for when she has to fight Kikiyo for you…its demon law right?"

"Feh, I'll tell her once Kikiyo leave…I don't want to risk anything." Inuyasha growled out.

As he began to make his way outside, Shippo quickly waited for the hanyou to take off before he dashed out of the hut and made his way to find Miroku so that he could help convince his adoptive mother that Inuyasha had chosen her instead of going to hell with Kikiyo. He had no idea what was going to happen, he had no idea how late he would be. Kagome had told Sango that she would be alright, she wanted to be alone and after allowing Sango to leave Kirara with her, Kagome had watched as Sango walked off and allowed her time to herself.

'_I wish things could have been different, I wish that he wouldn't have to die…but I refuse to demand that of him.' _Kagome thought as she began to claim up the god tree so that she could enjoy her last son set in the feudal era. It was an amazing sun set and she knew that she would only get a chance to get such a sue set in her time if she traveled a long way from Japan. _'I'm leaving tonight…I'll remove the rosary from Inuyasha after I knock him out…I'll leave him a note and the jewel.' _

She had been sitting in the tree for a good while and knew that Kirara would be back shortly with her bag. She had asked the demon cat to bring her the yellow bag she always had with her when traveling in the feudal era. Just as she had finished stretching out her arms, Kagome froze when she heard a familiar voice growl out, "Oi, what are you doing up there wench…and why the hell are you alone?"

"I can protect myself now Inuyasha, I'm fine and I wanted to watch my…the sun set." Kagome answered as she looked down only to find Inuyasha getting ready to jump up and onto the same branch she was sitting on.

It had been then that she had noticed the burn mark in the shape of a hand on the left side of his cheek. Before Inuyasha could even jump up to meet her, he began to panic and quickly, and easily, caught Kagome as she jumped out of the tree. Once he had set her down on her feet, Inuyasha let out a low growl and asked, "What the hell were you thinking wench? You could have gotten hurt."

"No I wouldn't have…you'd never let anything hurt me." Kagome answered in a low whispered as she reached out to touch the wound.

"Feh, what were you doing here? Where did Sango go?" Inuyasha asked.

After locking eyes with the hanyou before her, Kagome took a step closer and into his arms as she whispered out, "Inuyasha…what happened to the side of your face…who burned you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Previously: After locking eyes with the hanyou before her, Kagome took a step closer and into his arms as she whispered out, "Inuyasha…what happened to the side of your face…who burned you?" **

He had no idea that she would try to ask him such a thing, not when she knew who he had been with and not when she knew that the person he was with was the only one that could have gotten close enough to do such harm. When he wouldn't answer, Kagome slowly pulled away and turned her back to him as she said, "Forget I asked, whatever happened between the two of you has nothing to do with me."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as he reached out for her.

"No, it's alright, I was out of line…so what are you doing here? Kirara was going to come back before it got dark." Kagome stated as she turned around to face Inuyasha.

As soon as he had taken one look into her eyes, Inuyasha knew that she had been fighting hard to hold back her tears. As he pulled her toward him he said, "I came to make sure that you were alright."

"Thanks…but like I said…I can take care of myself…remember." Kagome stated with a smile on her face as she reached up and healed his wound as if it were nothing so that she could prove her point.

"Feh…so it seems…just don't stay out to late wench." Inuyasha growled as he pulled away from her.

"Yeah…" Kagome stated.

But just as Inuyasha was about to jump off, he froze when he noticed Kirara land in front of Kagome with her bag. Wishing that she was not hated by the gods, Kagome quickly reached for her bag as Kirara approached her. Just as she was going to thank the two tailed fire demon cat, Kagome frozen when she heard Inuyasha's cold, and angry voice growl out, "Just where the hell do you think you are going wench?"

After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome kept her back to Inuyasha and said, "I'm going home…there is no reason for me to stay here."

"Feh, you can't go…you're not going anywhere, especially when there isn't going to be anyone to protect you in your time since you have the completed jewel now." Inuyasha growled out without thinking about how that would come out or sound to her.

After taking another calming breath, Kagome began to walk off as she said, "I'm not taking the jewel with me…it's your to wish on or to take with you when you leave with Kikiyo…can you."

"I didn't mean it like that…really…would you just let me explain." Inuyasha growled out as he began to catch up to her and the two tailed demon cat.

"You have to minutes…so start explaining." Kagome hissed out in anger as they reached the clearing where the well that would take her home sat in the moon light.

But before he could even try to start to explain, the three froze when they watched Kikiyo walk into the clearing with her soul collectors. As he glared at the undead miko, Kagome tried to keep her tears from following. She had wanted to believe that he had chosen her, that she had finally convinced him to live instead of die. However that small ray of hope had been shattered the moment the undead miko had walked into the clearing. As she began to lift her backpack and place it over her shoulder, Kagome smiled at Kikiyo and said, "Sorry if we kept you waiting…"

"I was not waiting for long so you need not worry…Inuyasha your answer." Kikiyo was heard as she couldn't help but grin.

"Answer?" Kagome repeated as she dropped her bag down and turned to face the confused hanyou.

As he looked over Kagome's shoulder's Inuyasha found that Kikiyo had been serious, she was not going to lose to her reincarnation. Kikiyo was prepared to kill Kagome if he did not give the answer that would favor his past lover. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Inuyasha said, "My answer has always been to be by Kikiyo's side. I was going to ask you for the jewel so that she and I could go to hell together."

"I see…well like I told you Inuyasha…the jewel was always **YOURS** to begin with…use it as you see fit." Kagome whispered a she walked over to the hanyou and handed him the jewel.

"I do hope that your family will be happy to learn that you will no longer be endangered." Kikiyo pointed out with a grin on her face as she kept her arrow locked on Kagome's back.

Knowing that this was the last time she was going to see the man she loved, Kagome placed the jewel into Inuyasha's hands as he leaned up and gave him a gentle yet passion filled kiss. As she pulled away from the shocked hanyou, Kagome locked eyes with him and whispered, "I love you…I always have…I just want to see you happy…with whoever it might be…"

And before he could stop her, Inuyasha watched as Kagome quickly lifted her things and jumped into the well. He had been able to smell her fading tears as she was sent back to her own time. He had smelled the sadness that had been coming off of her in waves and had heard her whisper as if she had yelled it to the world. Once she was sure that her reincarnation was gone for good, Kikiyo turned to Inuyasha and said, "Just hand me the jewel…we can leave to hell in two days, once you have said goodbye to your friends."

"Give me my Oka back!" a very sad and enraged Shippo was heard before he began to use his fox magic and his fox fire on the undead miko.

Just as Sango and Miroku entered the clearing they watched as the small fox kit began to attack the undead miko. They watched as Inuyasha pulled him out of the miko's attack and they watched as Inuyasha began to growl low in the back of his throat. As the clay that held the souls in place began to harden, Kikiyo glared at Inuyasha with an evil grin on her face as she said, "I may be killed again, and I may be sent to hell but you will be in your own hell Inuyasha…you will have to live for centuries knowing that you will never see my reincarnation again…and if you do some home manage to find her she would have already been married off…"

Before Sango and Miroku could say a word, they watched the small fox kit that they had all cared for as he pulled out of Inuyasha's arms as he transformed into a large enough fox and began to attack the undead miko. By the time the three of them had been able to pull the enraged fox kit off of the dead miko's body it had been to late, the little boy's fox fire had turned her clay body into a statue before he had body the body into pieces. As they watched the souls leave the clay pot, Sango turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Now what…what are you going to do about the jewel?"

"Feh, we'll worry about that later…we need to take Shippo back to the hut so that he can get his rest." Inuyasha growled as he kept the sleeping kit in his arms.

On the other side of the well Kagome sat crying in the dark and dirty well she didn't know how long she had been there just that her knees were beginning to go numb form sitting in the same position for so long. She looked up to see that it was now night time, as she stood up her legs almost gave out under her. She leaned against the side of the well and hoped that someone was outside.

HELP! Kagome yelled.

KAGOME, IS THAT YOU? A voice Kagome knew was not someone from her family yelled back.

Oh great just what I need Hojo, she mumbled to herself. YEAH ITS ME PLEASE GO AND GET MY MOM I KINDA FELL IN THE WELL SOMEHOW.

O OK JUST WAIT ILL BE BACK SOON. And with that boy left for help.

A/N OK that's were I'm going to stop for this chapter sorry I couldn't do much I guess we both are a lil blocked for this chapter hehe.


End file.
